Problem: In her geometry class, Umaima took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 76, 82, 81, and 93. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 82 + 81 + 93 = 332$ Her average score is $332 \div 4 = 83$.